Stable Stories
by lunar-hippo
Summary: In Dalaran there lived a draenei hunter by the name of Psystar, she had many fair beasts whom spent most of there time in the stables, these are the tales of how they spend their time.
1. Bird's eye view

In Dalaran there lived a draenei hunter by the name of Psystar had many fair beasts whom spent most of there time in the stables, these are the tales of how they spend their time.

Episode1: Bird's eye view

Loki as his name demanded was ever a tricky raven he spent most of his days with his Mistress, though most recently he had been replaced by an eagle by the name of Ethon. Those eagles always thought they were better than everyone else but, enough of his purposeless hatred of his bird co-worker he'd deal with him later. The stable hand was asleep again and it was time to have fun, though he would be sure to let out Tyr first Loki may be ready to dive in front of the Mistress but, he would always bring big Tyr for his forays off into the wild. Loki pecked on one of the post of Tyr's pen, Tyr looked up at Loki his raptor eyes half lidded from the nap the raven had disturbed. What do you want Loki I was having the most wonderful dream about chasing a felboar I almost had him to, Tyr's reptilian features curved downward into a scowl. Come on Tyr the stable hands sleeping lets go see what we can stir up.

The two pets walked down the street heading for the portal to StormWind it being the first step to getting off the floating rock that is Dalaran or well at least a floating precious gem as it is Dalaran after all. The raptor had around his neck a satchel that had a spare hearth stone where their Mistress had gotten it they did not know, the stone would take them back before they were truly missed. They reached the portal, the mage standing near it was about to stop the two pets but, thought better of it when Tyr roared and Loki squawked dangerously daring him to do something. The two stepped through the portal reappearing in the mage tower in StormWind.

Loki flew through the door way out of the tower, Tyr following behind him. Loki landed on Tyr's back, happy to let the raptor do all the work as it was easier for the beast to walk it took far more energy for Loki to fly all over the place, he remembered how the Mistress would let him perch on her hand and how she would tell him he was a good boy after feeding him a bit of mouse and stroking his crest gently. Loki was broken from his daydream by Tyr stopping suddenly they had to his surprise made it to Strangle Thorn then remembered that aside from anything that could fly Tyr was the fastest of the pets even beating both Sasha and Ash in a foot race they had at one point. It was in fact quite a race, Indrid had marked the path with dust from his wings, such a race it was that Marlu had set up baskets and jars and took people down with bets on who would win, they had made the Mistress a pretty copper that day. Loki was again brought back by Tyr who let out a snarl. Loki turned to look at what made Tyr so angry standing there before them was a bloodelf hunter eying the two of them in a creepy way.

The elf began to say something to them and pulled out some meat, oh boy did that meat look tasty Loki hopped off of Tyr's back and walked over to the elf offering free food. As he edged closer to the elf he noticed that Tyr didn't move he just glared at the man never even taking his eyes off him for a second. His mind then flashed back to when he first met the Mistress he had been hungry not like he was now but, more so and cold both physically and some how he felt he had been cold deep down some where deep inside him he believed that Indrid the wise and knowledgeable moth whom had been the first of the Mistress's pets, he believe he called it a soul. He thought back further and could clearly remembered when he met her she to gave him food except the look in her eyes wasn't like this elf her eyes were...kind...not like this elf his eyes seemed sadistic somehow. Then it came to him the Mistress offered him food she offered all the pets food and she had a funny looking stick too it had magic in it, Loki suddenly felt cold, did this man have one too? Loki looked at the mans other hand and sure enough he too had the magic stick.

Loki squawked with rage he flapped his wings launching him off the ground and right into the bloodelf's face, who managed to cover it with his hands. The man swatted at the bird but sadly for him there really isn't any point in swatting a bird as big as your entire arm. This only made Loki angrier, he began pecking the top of his head and squawking his fury. The elf ran as fast as he could but there was really no escaping Loki as the fastest flyer on the team he could keep this up for hours and he did, with Tyr running behind them so that Loki wouldn't get lost and not be able to get back home. After awhile the bloodelf made it to a horde controlled base and so Loki had to stop chasing him. He set down on Tyr's back as Tyr used the hearth stone taking them back to Dalaran back to their home.

Loki sat miserably on his perch, he had trusted the Mistress but, she used magic to make him listen to her and if she could do that were any of the feelings real, what about his memories were they fake too just made so that she could control him more easily. He sat there thinking these deep bitter thoughts when Indrid flew over and landed on a side of fence. Indrid looked at Loki his insect eyes unable to convey the worry he felt for the raven. Loki whats wrong why are you so down the Mistress is coming home soon I here she is switch Ethon out for you. I don't want to see the the Mistress Loki said as much to himself as Indrid. Indrid looked at him studding his eyes, she loves you Loki she loves all of us, you have to realize that she may have used magic to subdue us at first but if she did not care for us she would not have tamed us at all. Indrid fluttered away to let his words sink in. Loki did think on them but, it didn't matter he was still mad at her he sti-, he heard hooves clop gracefully over the ground and heard Ethon squawk and fly to his perch. Loki turned his head and saw her, his Mistress, he saw her smiling face heard her call his name and watched her lift her delicate wrist. Oh bother how could he stay mad at her he squawked joyfully and flew to her arm. Psystar offered a bit of mouse to him which he ate gratefully as she stroked his crest gently telling him what a good boy he was.


	2. Grin and Bear it

Episode2: Grin and Bear it

Pok sat on the hay covered ground, his pen was comfy enough though some times he missed the outdoors. He noticed everytime the stable hand fell asleep on the job many of the pets would leave but, not him he remembered his last master before his untimely demise wouldn't feed him all day when he wondered off. So Pok sat there in his pen day after day. Until one day when Pok thought maybe just for a little while the Mistress wouldn't be home for days and as usual the stable hand was asleep. Pok lifted the latch on his pen that was supposed to keep him from getting out but, really couldn't have stopped a toddler, and strolled out and right past the stable hand who slept soundly though there was a gaint bear walking by.

Pok walked out of the stables and into the streets of Dalaran which were quite busy as it was lunch time. Pok walked down the streets until he saw a rather snobby looking man lecturing a group of children. Pok liked children because once they saw he wouldn't hurt them they would pet him then get a little braver and climb on his back, by about ten minutes after meeting them they would have gone to get there friends and he would be covered in children it made him feel like a papa bear. Pok walked up behind the man the children saw him and all looked quite scared, the Pok stood on his hind legs and began to imitate everything the man did. This made the children laugh, and made the man even angrier because he hadn't noticed Pok yet. This whole thing went on for some time until the man had a sense something was behind him. The man spun around to see who was mocking him but, feel dreadfully silent when he saw it was a bear. The man took a few steps back before he started screaming for the guards.

The guards showed up and saw Pok one of them cast a frostbolt at him. Pok felt a could stinging feeling when the bolt hit him and suddenly wished he hadn't left the stable. Pok ran away from the man and the guards, and the children who all cried to see the nice bear run away. To Pok's dismay the guards gave chase. Pok ran and ran, he ran through allies he ran across streets which didn't help as this only caused more guards to chase him. Pok was getting tired he wasn't used to running this much he was never very fast but, now he was running for his life. Pok saw the entrance to the sewers and ran for it, as he drew closer he suddenly felt the freezing sting again only this time it was much worse and it wrapped around his feet. Pok looked down and saw his feet had been frozen to the ground, he desperately pulled at the ice and his feet to no avail. The guards were closing in the had slowed to a walk seeing that the bear was well trapped. Pok looked at his feet then the guards they all had a look of triumph about them one that was filled with mocking laughter. Pok wouldn't have this he was going to live, Pok suddenly began to tear at the ice with his teeth which began to crack and chip from the force of the bite. The guards looked worried at this and before they could reach him he had gotten loose from the ice, and charged into the sewers.

The guards chased after him but found he had slipped away down a corridor or tunnel somewhere. Pok having lost them for now slowed his pace and just sort of waddle along. He walked past a gated sewer tunnel where a croclisc hissed at him, which with out uttering a sound he back handed with large hairy paw sending it reeling backward. The croc whimpered, a very strange noise for a reptile and hurried away. This was how Pok liked it, if he needed to fight he wanted it to be on his terms against animals not people with their magic and their weapons. As he walked he noticed a shadowy figure following him he walked around the corner and waited until they rounded it as well he saw the shadow draw closer, at that moment he rounded the corner again and tackled the stranger to the ground.

He looked at the beast he had forced on the ground then was shocked to see it was Sasha. Sasha glared up at him, Pok suddenly remembered that having tackled the Mistress's second pet ever was a bad move. He hopped off of Sasha and sat looking very sorry. The big cat stood back up and then sat as well licking his paw. Pok looked rather surprised at the big cat grooming himself. Pok began to speak but was cut off by the cat, so Pok you seem to have gotten in quite a bit of trouble, Loki would be proud so how are you going to get out of it you can't seek around as you please like I can. Pok looked miserable I don't know its all her fault if she hadn't tamed me a took me to the place I'd be in the forest right now not this sewer hiding from the guards. Pok looked up the find Sasha gone, he then heard voices of the guards. Pok jumped to his feet and ran down a tunnel that lead away from the voices and to the surface. Pok ran frantic down the tunnel, all he needed to do was get to the surface and then back to the stable without the guards seeing him and everything would be fine he would never leave the stable again.

As Pok made to the streets there were guards waiting for him he looked behind him and guards where there as well, having caught up with him. His mind went blank and his heart felt like it would burst out of his chest. This was it he thought this is the end he would never see Sasha, Loki, Tyr, or any of the others again. Worst of all he felt bad that he had blamed the Mistress, sure she took him from the wild but, she gave him a home a warm place to sleep and food. She gave him her love and the love of all of his friends, who he had come to love to even Ash even though they didn't get along. He wished he could tell the that they were his best friends one last time, but most of all he wish...he wish he could have the Mistress's hands rub his fur while she babbled baby talk at him. Tears rolled down his muzzle that was pointed at the ground in shameful defeat, while one of the warriors closed in with his sword drawn. As if the light had waited for that exact moment when Pok had thought it was over and admitted how much he loved being a pet, the Mistress seemed to come out of no where spout what he imagined must be what Indrid called bad words, run up in all her glory. And claimed that Pok was hers and she was sorry he got out and that he really was quite tame and wouldn't have hurt anyone.

When they got back to the stable he heard the Mistress's hoof tapping the stone floor angrily. He shivered and waited for his punishment, he stopped his shaking when the Mistress put a blanket around him. Why would she give him a blanket thinking he was cold from the shaking if she was mad at him, deciding she wasn't mad at him he turned to see who she had been tapping her foot at. Shaking below her icy gaze and having noted the hoof tapping was the human stable hand who clung to his broom as if it would protect him. No such luck as the Mistress told him off and then turned to his boss who was equally frightened and demanded that she be given a discount on stabling her pets here or she would sue. Later Pok sat with his head in the Mistress's lap while she ran her figures through his fur, quite pleased with him. Pok had been told that because of what had happened the Mistress had received more than 60% off on stabling fees. Pok was too quite pleased with what had been a human saying that fit the two of them quite well in this moment as the Mistress's figures went a little faster, scratching his back causing him to let out a lazy groan. You scratch my back I Scratch yours they both thought.


End file.
